Liebesträume
by Me Myself and Kisame
Summary: Liebesträume: Dreams of Love. It was going to be a fantastic day. Italy saw no reason why it would turn sour in any way. When it did Italy tries to escape in his dreams. To where, perhaps, a nicer Germany may be. However, if there is a nicer Germany in his dreams, what could he possibly do to bring that Germany with him when he wakes up?


~_AN: So, here's my first Hetalia story that I've ever written. I love Hetalia! I don't know why I haven't written a story sooner! **Read this!...please.** Ok So there is going to be German and Italian in there I'll go ahead and label them with_ ***s**._ At the end of the story, there's a translation guide for the languages. Please see to that if you find yourself confused. Furthermore, I know my German pretty well, but that is not the case for my Italian. So please if there are mistakes in either of the languages, please give me a break. Please? I hope you enjoy!~~_

Feliciano couldn't help but grin broadly and spout out a cheerful, "*Buongiorno!" to everyone he happened to meet on his way to the store and while going through the store picking up his groceries. His joy seemed to be infectious, because by the time he exited the grocery store, which was just before a gloomy place, now was erupting with friendly hellos and smiles.

"*Addio, Feliciano!" the cashier called after him as the Italian left the store

"Addio!" Feliciano called back, waving to the cashier happily. Italy turned and continued along the sidewalk with the same happiness simply radiating off of him. It didn't seem like anything could bring the Italian down.

"This is going to be *fantastico!" Feliciano sang to himself.

It was no special day, at least not to anyone else. But, for Italy it was. It wasn't his birthday or a holiday of any sort. What did make this day so special was the simple fact that he got to cook for Japan and Germany today. He felt that it was in his own way of making up to Germany for all of his failures and disappointments and Japan seemed to like his cooking. Moreover, Feliciano simply adored cooking for the others.

Today Feliciano was going to make Spaghetti. He knew that Japan liked it, and Germany never said that he didn't, so he assumed that he liked it too.

Feliciano grinned, "Maybe today I'll be able to knock Ludwig's socks off!" he chuckled as he reached the house. He got onto the porch and strolled up to the door. He glanced down at his very full hands then to the door. He furrowed his brow slightly and began fussing with the door knob not wanting to put his fresh ingredients on the slushing wet snow covered porch.

"Ah, come on." Italy tried to reason with the door knob, "Please?"

Almost immediately after Feliciano said this, the door opened, as if by magic.

"Hello, Feliciano." Japan said as he came out from behind the door which he had opened for the Italian.

"Oh!" Italy said in surprise, "Buongiorno, Kiku!" Feliciano chirped happily. "Thank you for opening the door for me." He smiled.

Japan nodded in response, "You're welcome." he said moving out of the doorway for the Italian.

Feliciano stepped inside and started for the kitchen, "I'm glad you came when you did." Feliciano said as the Asian began to follow him.

Japan nodded, "I thought I heard you at the door on my way to the kitchen, so I thought I'd give you a hand." He said matter-of-factly following after him.

"Well, you have great timing." Italy said happily as he entered the kitchen and set the groceries down on the counter.

Japan watched as Feliciano began readying everything he would need for the nights meal.

"Oh, so, you are cooking today?" Japan mused

"That's right." Feliciano chimed as he began preparing the ingredients.

"That's good." he said smiling softly, "I couldn't find all the ingredients for the rice balls I was going to make at the supermarket. I'm glad that you are the on cooking today." Japan said while a smile.

"It's my pleasure!" Feliciano said happily, "I love cooking for you guys!" he grinned

"Thank you Italy. Your food is always delicious." Japan complemented. Italy beamed at his friend as he began making himself busy with the Spaghetti. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Hm?" Feliciano looked over his shoulder while filling a large kettle with water, "Oh no. I've got this!" the Italian said grinning.

Kiku smiled softly and nodded, "Alright then. I'll leave you to your cooking." he said as he exited the kitchen.

"Everything should be ready at about five!" Italy called after the Asian as he noticed that it was three p.m.

"Alright." Kiku replied from the living room.

Feliciano heaved the pot up onto the stove and switched on the head to high. He grinned widely, visualizing things only getting better from this point.

* * *

Roughly an hour and a half later Italy hummed happily to himself as he finished preparing the meatballs to go with the spaghetti. He inhaled deeply and gave a content sigh as the aroma of the meal wafted through his nose.  
"Ahh~." He sighed  
Then there came a click followed by a softly slam while Feliciano checked the pasta.  
"Ah!" he piped "Germany!" he cheered. A huge smile spread across his face and he bounded for the front door to greet the German.  
Germany heaved a sigh as he closed the front door behind him. "*Mein Gott." he groaned running his hand through his hair. "Ah...I'm so tired." he grumbled to himself softly. With an exhausted effort he took of his coat and went to hand it on the coat rack with the other coats. Somehow Ludwig's coat had made the coat rack unbalanced, so it collapsed backwards away from the German onto the floor before he could make an attempt at catching it. The coat rack clattered to the floor loudly and all the coats fell limply from the rack.  
"*Scheisse!" Ludwig hissed. He cringed as he said this "Ugh...mein head." he groaned while rubbing his head in pain. He heaved a sigh and kneeled down slowly. He set the coat rack back up as he got back to his feet. He went about re-hanging all the coats back and finished just as the very excited Italian burst into the room.  
"_Ach...this headache. It came so suddenly..." _Ludwig cursed inwardly  
"Ludwig!" Italy chimed enthusiastically, "Buongiorno!"  
"Ja, ja. Hallo Feliciano." the German muttered in reply.  
"How are you doing? Did you have a good day?" Feliciano questioned brightly

"Fine, und it was gut." Ludwig replied smiling faintly.

"That's good." The Italian said with a smile and followed as Germany stared down the hall for his room.

"What did you do today?" Feliciano asked.

"Oh...nothing really." Germany mumbled looking off into space as he walked

"Oh, ok." Italy said while continuing to follow him.

Ludwig nodded in response as they neared the German's room. "How was y-your-?" Just then a breaking pain swelled in Ludwig's head causing him to stop and cringe into himself slightly. He held his head tightly and groaned and leaned himself against the wall. "_Wh-what... th-this headache..." _he moaned inwardly.

Feliciano bumped into the other at their sudden stop. His eyes widened at the other's pained expression, "L-Ludwig?" he stuttered, "Ludwig?" he asked concern rising in his voice as the German didn't respond.

Germany clutched his head tighter as if each time Italy spoke to him, his headache worsened.

"G-Germany!" Feliciano squeaked in shock when the other groaned in pain.

Ludwig cringed, "F-Feliciano." he said just above a whisper, "*R-Ruhig...bitte..." he asked holding his head tighter.  
But the Italian didn't hear him. All Feliciano could see was the Germany was getting worse and worse. He was terrified.

"Germany! Germany!" Feliciano cried, "*Stai bene!? Cosa c'è di sbagliato!? Ti prego, dimmi!" he cried frantically in his native language, "Lud-!"

"*Scheisse!" The German roared.

"Wh-what?" Feliciano asked utterly shocked, "Ludwig-" he began

"*Halt die klappe!" Ludwig snarled, his fists clenching in pure rage.

Tears sprung into the Italian's eyes at the others sudden outrage. It shocked him speechless and unable to form a coherent sentence. "G-Ger...L-Lud- I..." He sputtered as hot tears streamed down his horrified face.

The German's rage held fast. He became more enraged as Feliciano tried to communicate to him.

Italy winced back as Ludwig raised his fist threatening to strike him.

"*M-Mi dispiace!" Feliciano sobbed. He moved back quickly from the German, "Mi dispiace Ludwig!" he cried as he spun around quickly and bolted distraught down the hall for his room.

The Italian cried uncontrollably as he ran at full speed down the hallway even though he could barely see a foot in front of him Let alone where he was going. Before he knew it, the hot salty tears fully blocked his vision, only able to see watery blurs of what he assumed was in front of him.

"Germany! Germany!" The Italian sobbed while fighting off tears. "Ger-!" just then Feliciano slammed into something. He cried and started to fall backwards.

"Ah! Feliciano!" Someone cried and caught the Italian before he could hit the floor. "Feliciano? What is the matter?" they asked worriedly as he saw the state the other was in.

Italy opened his eyes and blinked his tears away, "O-oh, K-K-Kiku. B-Buongiorn-no." he stuttered trying to force his eyes to stop shedding tears. The Italian tried his hardest to get himself into his usual happy, enthusiastic mood- or to at least seem like he was. He decided to help himself get into that frame of mind, he would simply think of a happy moment,

"_Like when Ludwig..." _Italy began to think

"L-Ludwig..." Feliciano mumbled and looked down, trying to avoid the Asian's gaze.

"Ludwig?" Kiku asked confused. He continued to look at the other worriedly, "What about Ludwig?' he asked growing more worried

"I-I...he." Italy murmured. He shook his head and moved away from the Asian with an effort.

Kiku furrowed his brow, "Italy, please tell me." Japan insisted

"J-Japan...I..." Feliciano shook his head furiously as fresh tears sprung to his eyes "I-I'm sorry Japan!" The Italian cried as he took off down the hall for his room.

Kiku frowned as he watched Feliciano round a corner blindly, almost smashing into the wall. He looked over his shoulder down the hall towards Ludwig's room.

"I wonder what could have possibly happened." Kiku mused glumly.

Feliciano trudged dejectedly into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He had managed to calm himself down after he had gotten away from Kiku, but as soon as the picture of Germany threatening to hit him came to his mind, more tears came to his eyes.

He choked on a sob, "Germany..."

Italy shuffled over to his bed and allowed himself to collapse down onto its soft covers.

"What did I do?" Feliciano questioned while crying quietly into the bed. He pulled himself up slowly and hugged a pillow tightly to his chest.

"Was it something I said?" he sniffled

"I'm sorry Ludwig..." Italy murmured. He pushed his face down into the pillow and closed his eyes slowly as exhaustion began to overtake him. He mumbled something softly to himself as he slowly drifted into a deep, exhausted sleep.

a

a

a

**Translations**:

Italian

Buongiorno: (Good day)

Addio: (Goodbye)

fantastico: (Fantastic

Mi dispiace: (I'm sorry)

Stai bene!? Cosa c'è di sbagliato!? Ti prego, dimmi!: (Are you ok? What's the matter? Please tell me.)

German:

Mein Gott: (My God)

Scheisse: (Shit)

Gut: (Good)

Ruhig: (Quite)  
Bitte: (Please)

Halt die klappe: (Shut up)

_AN: And there we have it. the end of the first chapter of my first Hetalia story. I hope you liked it!_


End file.
